nightmare
by flakyrules123
Summary: have you ever thought about beeing in front of your worst nightmare? or have you ever dream it? well, because this is reality


**Hi! Well, you may not know me, i write Spanish fics, but i decided to do this, because i think English is a beautiful language, and, well, this is one of my mad dreams I do my best, I try to remember more, but I just remember this. I invented a bit of it, wait for you to like it! Oh, and try to imagine every detail **

_Standing in a room, don't know where you are, who who you are, or what is happening…_

I open my eyes. I cannot see anything. Even if I close my eyes or if I open them, I can only see darkness. Just then, a reflected light illuminates one of the walls of the room. It was a mirror. But I didn't know where the light came from, because I could not see any light or any hole in that room…. In front of me, was a big mirror with golden edges. It was very strange, because I could see my reflect perfectly, but all around me was dark. I was some meters from the mirror. but I began to sweat and tremble when I saw behind me two yellow eyes. i became pale, when I turn around, and nobody was there. I walk slowly towards the end of the room and I put in fetal position. I closed my eyes and I said to myself "_this is not real, this is not real. I am just dreaming"_ . I took courage and I opened my eyes. I knew I shouldn't do such thing, but I did it, and I was punished with a scare. when I opened my eyes, the mirror was in front of me, and the same yellow eyes were watching me, but this time, an sadistic, crocodile smile was in that face. I got paralyzed. My eyes opened in a enormous way. My teeth were shaking. I close my eyes again, but this time in a strong way. And when I open them, the mirror wasn't there, in fact, it was further that before. That gaze was still watching me. I insisted my self that every single thing that happened was just a dream, and with that, I turned around again. But what I saw left me cold. Paralyzed by what I saw, I drag myself with my last forces as far as possible from my nightmare. I realized I had beaten against the wall. I could not escape. I realized that, it wasn't a dream. My worst nightmare wasn't a dream.

It was real, and it was in front of me. I made a vague and useless effort to escape, knowing that it did not have any sense, try to escape what i believed false. my nightmare was going to make believe it was real, by hook or by crook. and apparently believed that I had chosen the wrong way…

He was approaching. This situation reminded me about my dream. It was exactly the same, it was strangely frightening. I saw as he approached and raised his knife in the air. he quickly whispered in my ear "do not forget, is only a dream, as you used to say." before closing my eyes I saw the knife in my chest and I felt a sharp pain, but only for a moment. then I opened my eyes. no more darkness, in fact, everything was white. few seconds later I realized I was lying on a bed. was the room of a hospital. I would have passed?. Suddenly, the door was in front of me opened. two people came. a girl with red hair and a blue-haired boy. the girl seemed worried, but the boy did not, he seemed angry. the girl came and hugged me. I blush. The boy rolled his eyes and said with some sarcasm, "you will not want to get him hurt again, Flaky" the girl let go. I did not understand anything, so I started to ask. "so… you, you're my best friend" point to Flaky "and you .." both left the room, but before leaving, the blue-haired boy, Splendid, gave me a menacing look. I felt cold hands around my shoulders, I turned around. was the same character in my "dream", with yellow eyes and sadistic smile. he began to speak. "My name is ... Flipqy" at that moment, all my memory, Flaky, Splendid and the rest of my friends came to my head, and so did the memory of how much suffer did the person who calls himself, Flipqy . "You!" I shouted "You are my worst nightmare! ... but why do not you kill me?" He laughed "simple, you and I are the same person" I was confused "and if we're the same person why tried to kill me?" he began to talk "Splendid, Flaky had a crush on Flaky, but when he upon learning that she was in love with you, felt envy and resorted to my" thought for a second "you lied" again burst out laughing and said, "I say many things ... in return he gave me what I wanted ... more. "suddenly, Flaky came in and said "who you talk to?" I point to Flipqy, but me answered "it is useless, no one can see or hear me." Flaky approached me and I kiss her forehead. but a few seconds after he left, Splendid entered the room. "Do not mess with Flaky since you forgot her, nothing is the same and you will wait you to flip-out and saves him, and really, everyone will see" you could see the sadness in that phrase. Her tears could see miles. envy, not only was formed for revenge and malice, but also by sadness and much pain ...

**Ta daa! This is, I wait for you to like it, it is my first English story, so… DON'T JUDGE ME! Much… I accept critics, you are free to give your opinion, shall I continuo this? You decide, so REVIEW!**


End file.
